Lazy Afternoons
by green-piggy
Summary: After all, who said that Hayner was always so angry? Or that Pence only thought of food? Or that Olette loves flowers? They had a much deeper bond of friendship than that. 50 short moments in the lives of Hayner, Pence and Olette.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor anything else to do with it.**

**Well, here's yet **_**another **_**one-shot about a thing that I don't like; the trio that is Hayner, Pence and Olette. I've spent all week working on this slowly, and I think it's good enough to be published.**

**I'm assuming that you guys know about drabbles? Where you're given a word, and you have to write sentences based on that theme? Well, I decided to do 50 of them with HPO. Fifty simple moments in their lives.**

**This ended up **_**far **_**longer than I guessed...**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy!**

**WARNING: Hints of Hayner/Olette, Pence/Olette and Hayner/Olette/Pence as well as a couple of mild bad words. You have been warned.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>:Lazy Afternoons:<strong>_

"_Sometimes, the best moments are the ones spent with friends."_

* * *

><p><strong>-Abandon-<strong>

"Taa-_daa!_" Hayner exclaims, ripping the red silky curtain off the above tracks. There's simply a blank space behind the curtain rise; an abandoned space of yellow sand with steel tiles and a sofa forgotten by time.

Pence remains speechless, while Olette tries her best to give a grin. When Hayner had said that he had found the "best" hangout in all of Twilight Town, they were expecting something a little more _grand _than this.

And then a tram rumbles overhead, and the three scream at the sudden invasion of their peace before blocking their ears.

* * *

><p><strong>-Skateboard-<strong>

"Pence! What are you doing?" Olette called out, standing to the side. The brunet was currently sprinting away from a yellow and black blur that had decided to chase him.

"Got no time to talk! Bees are trying to kill me!" the boy shouted back, yelping as a stray needle of poison struck his skin.

What he had failed to notice was Hayner's skateboard lying innocently in front of the boy, blissfully unaware of the troubles that it would soon cause.

Olette winced as she saw the blur assault Pence mercilessly.

* * *

><p><strong>-Natter-<strong>

"And then Seifer tried to act all tough, when he's just a little chicken! Then he-"

"Hayner," Pence stated simply, taking a bite of his salty treat. Hayner snapped out of his rant and looked at the teenage boy.

"_What?_"

"Would you stop nattering so much? Olette has a headache, remember?" he pointed out, tapping the side of his forehead. The blond glanced over to the female, who was groaning loudly as she held an ice-pack to her head.

Suddenly, his nattering didn't seem so important.

* * *

><p><strong>-Shop-<strong>

Hayner won't lie, but he got jealous of his other friends sometime. Olette would always drag _Pence _along to shops, but she had never once asked _him_ if he would like to come along with them.

He knew that he acted like a tough boy, but he would happily go shopping with Olette.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bicker-<strong>

Olette doesn't get why Hayner and Seifer seem to _bicker _so much. They're forever ranting about each other, about how such and such was _so _going to get it later on for something that she didn't get (nor particularly care about).

She just blamed it on teenage hormones.

* * *

><p><strong>-Pranks-<strong>

Sometimes, Hayner takes jokes just a _bit _too far. More often than not, he always ends up hurting the person that he pranks. The teacher, Rai, Fuu, Seifer, even _Pence _occasionally.

But Olette always wonders why Hayner never pranks her.

* * *

><p><strong>-Water-<strong>

Pence has a fear of water. He doesn't know _why_, or _how _it even started, but being near the liquid always sent his heart hammering in his chest. Every time he looks at it, he's reminded of that boy's screams as he was pulled into the water, never to return from the murky depths.

That's why he always 'sick' come their visits to the beach; but he'll beat it. One day. So that they can finally go to the beach together.

* * *

><p><strong>-Cake-<strong>

Hayner is stuffing himself with cake again; which is nothing new. Pence is just curious about the poor kid (or shop; hey, he'd done it before) that he stole the cake from.

This time, it's a lovely bright pink one with cream-white icing on it. Pence can see the horn of an unicorn sticking out from it.

Hayner had clearly not been looking when he stole the item of food.

* * *

><p><strong>-Silence-<strong>

An unnerving silence is shadowing the trio of friends; Hayner and Pence just had a big fight over the skateboard. Olette's busy biting her nails in anxiety, as her two friends glare at each other.

"Hey, so we still have that assessment to do, so..." Olette begins, attempting to get rid of the frightening silence. The two males both glare in her direction, and she shys away further into the sofa that creaks as she does so.

Maybe now wouldn't be the best time to bring up homework.

* * *

><p><strong>-Treat-<strong>

Hayner still remembers the day that he had met Pence as clear as crystal. He had been sprinting to catch his bus; stupid thing _always _seemed to go off without him; and he had ran straight into the brunet boy.

Now, if Pence had just been carrying his books, then the boy would have shrugged the accident off with no problem. But, he had a certain blue salty treat in his hand when the blond had knocked it to the ground.

Their friendship didn't get off on the right foot.

* * *

><p><strong>-Wonder-<strong>

The Eight Wonder of Twilight Town was a mystery to all, but people claim that they felt _watched _while they were in the forest. This little slice of information was more than enough to pipe Pence's curiosity.

"Don't let it get away, Roxas!" the boy quickly snaps his head around from the small bush that he was peering into (hey, he'd already checked all of the trees!) and spots the two figures from before. The tall man (was that hair natural?) had two... _wheels _in his hand, and in the blond's hands was...

A giant _key?_

Pence struggles to stifle his laughter as the two went off running towards the Old Mansion. A giant key... _right..._

* * *

><p><strong>-Blood-<strong>

Pence had the day that he had met the enigmatic blond and shockingly tall redhead down in the underground section of Twilight Town memorized forever. They had an... _unique_, fashion sense, for lack of a better word for it.

And just _how _did they find out about the Seven Wonders project that even his _best _friends didn't know about?

Hayner most likely failed to lock the gate. Again.

The man's hair had reminded him of blood; blood unquestioningly spilt on the battlefield, since _no _way were they normal people.

* * *

><p><strong>-School-<strong>

Hayner hated school. Hated hated hated hated hated hated hated the damn thing. _When _would he have to know about different rock types and similes in the real world?

And he had Seifer in his class. That alone was enough to make him seriously consider flinging himself off the clock tower.

* * *

><p><strong>-Missing-<strong>

Every now and again, Hayner would buy four ice-creams instead of three. He didn't know how; or _why _he did it, but he just shrugged it off as '"School's getting to me," and he would eat the one leftover, forgotten by the others.

But every time he took a bite out of the spare treat, pangs of guilt washed over him. It was almost like something; no, _someone, _was... well, _missing._

* * *

><p><strong>-Impossible-<strong>

Surely that was impossible? That... no _way _should that be allowed! He was going to let him know if it was the last thing that he would do. He would _definitely _know; after all, this was the great Ha-

"Hello?" Sora asks slowly, waving a hand uncertainly in front of Hayner's face. The boy snaps out of his thoughts, and completely ignores the boy's comments as he blocks them out with little effort. His glance shifts upwards, and he's _still _amazed by the sight that greets him.

Seriously through, just _how _did Sora's hair get like that?

* * *

><p><strong>-Sunset-<strong>

Olette stares out of the small crack in their Usual Spot, soaking in the rays of twilight as they break over the horizon. Hayner and Pence are busy talking about something; obviously too busy to notice the faraway look in her eyes.

The sunset always seems to be beautiful, but she wishes that they were up on the clock tower. It just isn't the same from below.

* * *

><p><strong>-Trio-<strong>

"Hey, who's that up there?" Hayner demands with all of his usual attitude, pointing up to the top of the looming tower that is standing tall above them. The three of them slow to a halt, and glance upwards. There are three figures sitting where they normally are, and they're all wearing black from head to foot.

Glancing over to her friends, Olette notices a flash of surprise and familiarity in Pence's chestnut eyes, but she quickly shrugs it off.

Hayner's rising anger is slightly more troublesome.

"I _swear_, if we have that place taken _one _more time, then!" the boy explodes, using vivid hand gestures in anger as he looks like he's _more _than ready to give the trio a piece of his mind.

They stop when they hear clear, crystal-like laughter ringing from above them. Olette placed a smoothing hand on the blond's shoulder as the laughter continues, seeming to never end.

"Let's leave them alone," she states simply, smiling warmly. Hayner glances at her, then backs up before sighing and walking away, hands stuffed into short pockets.

* * *

><p><strong>-Void-<strong>

There's an empty place in Olette's heart, and she doesn't know what caused it to appear. It consumes her, and frightens her far more than what any height could. The void doesn't scare her; it's _what _could have possibly caused it to form in the first place.

For some reason, it always grew worse when Sora was around.

* * *

><p><strong>-Animals-<strong>

Now, Pence had been _very _freaked out by the newcomers that had on-so-rudely barged into their Usual Spot. A boy with hair that really shouldn't be human, and two... animals. A duck and a dog.

Well, a dog that could speak, but that only staggered the poor brunet more by each word that he spoke.

He was normally a very welcoming person to all kinds, but _this _was taking it too far.

"What was up with Sora's friends?" he had asked, once the trio has gone on their merry way.

His response was two sets of shrugged shoulders. He sighed, and burrowed deeper into the ancient sofa.

* * *

><p><strong>-Black-<strong>

He was so black. Oh so _very _black. It was no wonder that he spoke little, and when he _did _speak, he sounded like a flipping _robot! Seifer_, of all people, puts more emotion into his words!

...Even if those words are tainted with anger.

"Move," the man replied simply, his scorn at the younger boy hidden by the shadows of his; yep, you guessed it, _black _hood. Hayner pouted, and stomped his foot.

"Why should I?"

A gust of strong wind blew the teenager to the stone wall beside him, as waves after waves of agony ripped through his body.

But when he looked up, the man was gone. Simple as that.

"Okay, so _that's _why."

* * *

><p><strong>-Night-<strong>

Night never came in Twilight Town. It was always the familiar glow of twilight or sunrise. Never the cosy blanket of the night sky, coming to send you into a deep sleep with the lullaby of the stars echoing in your ears.

But once every year, darkness broke in the twilight world. And once per year, Olette would follow her two friends up to the clock tower, and they would always fall asleep by each other's sides.

* * *

><p><strong>-Love-<strong>

There's butterflies kicking in Olette's stomach; even more so than normal. They normally flutter around tranquilly, not causing any trouble. But today; they're furiously flapping about, demanding to be freed. And Olette _knows _that this is what love feels like.

But she's not sure if it's for Hayner; the loud, carefree boy who just goes by the flow, or Pence; the quiet one who's happy enough with a few simple things in life, and his ice-cream.

After all, the two of them are inseparable. So just _how _can she tell which one is which?

* * *

><p><strong>-Dawn-<strong>

Hayner will always remember Kairi, will always remember that girl who had appeared from a hole in their wall along with the brightly-colored dog.

Her hair reminded him of the dawn, and her laughing eyes reminded him of the ocean wave, gentle and calm.

But then that man came from another hole in the wall, but his hair was tainted with the color of blood. The very color that they all feared so much.

And then they were both gone, left only with the dog waggling his tail, waiting for the girl who would never return.

* * *

><p><strong>-Homework-<strong>

Pence shuffles awkwardly in his seat, only half-listening as Hayner rants on again to them. He's thinking of the best way to tell Hayner gently that he has a month of missed homework to catch up on, and he'll get expelled if he doesn't do it, and then-

"Oh Hayner; did Pence tell you that you have homework to catch up on?" Olette interrupts cheerfully, winking an emerald eye at the brunet. Staring at her in confusion, his attention (as well as Olette's) soon returns to Hayner's unusually pale face. His normally cocky eyes are wide open in fear, and he turns to Pence slowly.

"..._What?_"

Oh dear.

* * *

><p><strong>-Danger-<strong>

Hayner _lived _for danger. He loved nothing more than to try things that he _really _shouldn't do.

Which was why no one ever seemed surprised when he handed in a note for yet _another _broken bone; even the teachers have given up on him ever changing.

* * *

><p><strong>-Parents-<strong>

"But _mom!_" Hayner whines, stamping his foot on the wooden panels in fury. They creak at the sudden weight, as the boy pouts and crosses his arms. His mother's blonde hair trails past her shoulders, as chocolate brown eyes look at the boy with blazing anger.

"I said _no_, Hayner. You need to clean your room first," she insists, pointing to the stairs that lead to his room. The boy sighs in defeat, and looks away.

"_Fine!_" beginning to shuffle up to his bedroom, he looks over his shoulder to see his mother smile fondly to herself, the smile barely seen under her long fringe and beautiful locks.

Honestly, parents were... gah!

* * *

><p><strong>-Single-<strong>

Olette has always been curious by Fuu. The way that the female quietly stands in the background, barely speaking...

But when she _does _speak, it's always _one _word. Not even two. Just one. One little word. A single word, a word that often sounds sharp and cruel.

Olette would _really _like to get to know her well, but that single word barrier prevents her from doing so.

* * *

><p><strong>-Time-<strong>

"Come on clock..." Hayner wills to himself, staring at the face of the sleek white clock that hangs loosely in front of the teacher's desk. The long black hand seems to be mocking him, as it appears to be ticking even more slowly than usual.

He's bored; he's finished all of the (easy) work that the teacher had given to them, and he's seriously thinking about pulling a sickie _just _to get out of class.

Just as he's about to raise his hand and clutch his stomach whilst moaning, a large bang hits his desk. Papers scatter everywhere in alarm, as the boy's russet eyes widen in dismay. Glancing up in surprise, he's horrified to see the teacher smiling sickly at him.

"Well, since you appear to be finished, here's some extra work!"

_Damn._

* * *

><p><strong>-Wet-<strong>

One day, Olette notices the wet remains of trails on Hayner's cheeks. When she asks what happened, he looks away, wipes the moist away with a quick dab of his jacket, and claims that he's fine, just fine; showers have a gift of sorts to stay on his face.

Olette _knows _that he's lying; Hayner never was a good liar, but she stays quiet about it.

* * *

><p><strong>-Crush-<strong>

Pence can't get this girl out of his head. She has the most beautiful laugh; it reminds him of the heavenly bells that ring every hour in the clock tower, and she's such a sweet, sweet person. She pays him attention to everything that he does right, and she has a voice that you could easily listen to all day; no, _forever_, and you would never tire of listening to it. Her hair falls in all of the right places, and her gorgeous eyes glisten with laughter and joy when he tells a funny joke.

But Olette fancies Hayner. Pence accepts this fact with a heavy sigh of sadness, as he sits forgotten as the two bicker again.

* * *

><p><strong>-Halloween-<strong>

"_Boo!_" a familiar voice shouts, jumping up from the nearby pile of bushes. Olette screams highly in surprise, while Pence instinctively draws his wooden sword that he has with him. They relax once the familiar figure of Hayner laughing clicks in their heads.

And then they laugh at his costume for Halloween, as the toilet paper wound around him is slowly peeling off.

* * *

><p><strong>-Salty-<strong>

Hayner takes another bite of his ice-cream and fumes, as the salty taste costumes his taste buds. Just _why _has it been so _salty_ lately? He couldn't taste any of the sweetness that came with the treat any more. The only reason that he ate it was well, _routine_.

The fact that Olette was in hospital didn't improve his mood.

* * *

><p><strong>-Thorn-<strong>

Olette looks down, as a thorn pickles her finger. The beautiful rose was a gift from Hayner and Pence, after they had popped in to visit her briefly before school had started.

She smiles warmly at the memory, before a wet sensation tickles down her finger.

* * *

><p><strong>-Fears-<strong>

Everyone has a fear of something. Hayner is scared of spiders; he fainted in class one time when one landed on his head. Pence has a terrible fear of water; he tries to hide it, but he only ends up making it clearer. And Olette is terrified of heights; which is strange, since she loves to go up to the clock tower, which _just _happens to be one of the highest buildings in all of town.

As cheesy as it may sound, she's sure that her friends give her courage. She hopes that, one day, she'll be able to return the favor.

* * *

><p><strong>-Illusion-<strong>

Olette isn't sure if her whole life is just an illusion. It just feels so... _right_. She has two best friends who she cherishes, a loving family who adore her, and everything that she could ever wish for. There _has _to be a flaw somewhere; a little crack that will make the perfect picture crumble into tiny fragments.

But a hug from Pence ensures that _yes_; everything has a flaw. But she'll cross that bridge when she comes to it.

* * *

><p><strong>-Castle-<strong>

Whenever the stars come twinkling to Twilight Town, and when the trio of friends all sit up the clock tower in silent peace, Hayner scans the horizon. After all, the stars only come out once a year, and he wants to make the most of them.

So as Pence and Olette gently snore on his shoulders, he stays fast awake, looking up at the glistening rainbow of stars that danced across the backdrop.

And he _swears_, that he sees the outline of a gleaming castle in the distance, barely larger than a tiny pure white dot in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>-Falling-<strong>

She's falling, falling through the air, the air that never seems to end. Her lungs have long since given up screaming, so no words are coming out of her open mouth. Clouds zoom past her with frightening speed, vanishing into the tiny vortex of air that is gleaming above her. She turns around to see the sea racing towards her, and she screams with renewed energy.

Olette jumps from her bed, screaming her lungs until they can scream no more. Wiping off the sweat on her face, she gives a shaky grin to the two males beside her.

Her eyes tell a different story. They tell a story full of nightmares and horror and never-ending falling and abandoned friends.

She hugs both of the males tight, while uttering their names over and over, relief washing through her body. Pence and Hayner share a glance of concern, before wrapping their own arms around her, the same relief pulsing through their veins.

* * *

><p><strong>-Light-<strong>

Hayner's always been wary of the light. He _knows _that the light should be comforting; he lives and breathes it, after all; since everyone else adores it.

But he prefers the melody of the night to lure him into sleep, to invite him to the dark, where he can rest for all eternity and not worry about pain.

There's a reason why he always stays in the darkest corner in any room.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bird-<strong>

"Why do we have to deliver letters to _birds?_" Hayner rants as the look on his face suggests that he's ready to hit something any second. The other two have old cushions blocking their faces from view.

"I mean, _birds_; since when could they _read? _Since when did they-"

"Hayner," Olette's simple and muffled voice breaks the blond boy out of his rant. Whirling around to his friends, he crosses his arms and frowns deeply.

"_What?_" he says gruffly, obviously not pleased. A blob of dark brown hair pops up from behind Pence's tore cushion.

"Stop questioning things."

* * *

><p><strong>-Pen-<strong>

Olette taps her pen on her teeth in thought, mentally cursing the huge list of questions that loom in front of her. It's all black and white with a large graph popping in occasionally to say hello.

Maybe she'll get good grades if the paper looked _colourful_.

* * *

><p><strong>-Plaster-<strong>

"Whoa!" Hayner shouts as he falls from his skateboard during a particularly difficult trick (but he only does difficult) in mid-air. His other two friends immediately race to his side, as he groans and holds his knee in pain.

Must have cut it badly... There's a painful beat that is pounding on the edge of his knee. Olette bends down, and takes out a plaster.

"Honestly Hayner... will you ever learn?" she tries to sound serious, but her voice has a playful edge to it. The blond gives her a wide grin, as Pence shakes his head.

"Nope!" he replies, and that's the honest truth.

Even if it is only because he likes seeing Olette worried over him.

* * *

><p><strong>-Shower-<strong>

"Are you _done _yet?" Pence wails from outside the bathroom door, holding a bundle of towels in his arms as he fidgety twitches about. He's on a school trip with his well, _school_, but he would have gone in before if he had known about how long Hayner takes in a freaking _shower_.

"Nope!" comes his all-too-cheerful reply, while Pence slams his head against the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>-Flowers-<strong>

Despite popular belief, Olette does _not _like flowers. One; she thinks they're too girly and two; she's _allergic _to them.

Why would you like something if they cause you to _swell _up?

So it wasn't a laughing matter when Hayner gave her a bundle of flowers for her birthday, and she had to go to hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>-Contest-<strong>

The three of them are sitting in the Usual Spot, having another contest. This time, it's the 'Whoever Can Stay Sane without Eating their Ice Cream for the Longest' contest.

Hayner sighs loudly in defeat, and takes the biggest bite out of his food that the others have ever seen. And that is saying something.

* * *

><p><strong>-Mess-<strong>

Pence's head is a mess, what with all of the maths sums that are taunting him on the page. Everyone else seems to be doing fine, but he's pulling his hair out in anger.

He wishes that this class was English, since that's his best subject. He thinks. He doesn't really have one.

* * *

><p><strong>-Star-<strong>

Apparently, Seifer's the star at _everything_. He gets good grades, isn't _too _bad looking, seems to draw the girls in their droves towards him like a magnet, _and _the grownups all _love _him, and want him _forever and ever._

It makes Hayner's blood boil, since Seifer is anything _but _a star.

* * *

><p><strong>-Book-<strong>

Olette likes books. She likes the way that really good ones paint images in your head, and you feel like you're _actually there_, in the battlefield, ready for whatever perils await you next.

At least, until Hayner throws water over her and soaks the pages beyond saving. The ink drips off onto her hands, making black veins as the boy grins widely at her.

A quick kick between the legs makes things even.

* * *

><p><strong>-Bat-<strong>

Hayner has his usual cocky grin plastered onto his face, even though Seifer's standing only a few feet away with a Struggle Bat glaring at him. He adjusts his feet slightly, so that he can get a better start, so that-

The siren goes off, and he hears his friends chant his name in union as he leaps forward, expertly dodging and swiftly dealing strikes to his opponent.

He would never say it aloud, but he was grateful for his friends' support.

* * *

><p><strong>-Photo-<strong>

Pence stares down at the photo in his hands, trying to look for something that isn't there. It's a simple image; the three of them standing in front of the Old Mansion gates, grinning widely.

But a voice nagging at the back of his head tells him that something is _missing_. So he looks. He looks as hard as he can.

But nothing comes. Finally, he sighs and places the picture back into the wooden drawer before slowly pushing it shut. It squeaks from old age as he does so.

He _really _needs to get more sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>-Twilight-<strong>

Hayner can still recall the first day that he spent on the clock tower. Since it's also the same day that he met Olette.

Him and Pence were busy racing each other up the many stairs (damn it, but _why _are they so long?) after the blond stole the younger boy's ice cream.

There, hanging dangerously off the ledge whilst eating a salty treat, was Olette.

Hayner and Olette had a mini fight, introduced each other after they had calmed down, and so the three of them watched the sunset cast out twilight rays over the peaceful town.

It had never seemed so beautiful before.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, there we go! The end!**

**As always, advice is always taken well. Reviews are loved, but not needed.**

**Thank you for reading this,**

**-Bond Of Flame08-**


End file.
